


Perfectly Fine

by longlostintentions



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Image, Disordered Eating, Gen, M/M, Not too detailed but take care, Oneshot, Self-Esteem Issues, Weight, promnis if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlostintentions/pseuds/longlostintentions
Summary: A short drabble about body image.Based on some Prom headcanons of mine.





	Perfectly Fine

      It started when he noticed Prompto frowning at his shirtless reflection in the hotel mirror. Ignis opened his mouth to say something but Prompto caught his eye in the mirror and forced out a big grin for him. He also hastily put his shirt back on, which was odd. From that moment on Ignis couldn't help but keep an eye on him the next few days.

      Despite usually being the first to suggest grabbing some snacks on their gas stops, this time Prompto lingered at the back of the group. Not noticeably slower to anyone but Ignis. Ignis pretended to look at the price of some potion bottles while watching Prompto roam around the store. For the most part he never kept his eyes trained on any one thing, unless it was the floor. On the odd occasion that something did catch his eye he would hesitate, and then tear himself away. He was the only one who didn't have something in his arms, something even Noctis noticed.

“You know we're not eating again for like 7 hours right?” he asked doubtfully. Prompto forced a laugh and nodded.

“Yeah, I'm still kinda full from breakfast, it'll be fine.”

Ignis, who had been the only one in the room when Prompto had finally taken any food, knew that he had barely eaten anything. He narrowed his eyes at the back of Prompto's head in suspicion. Before anybody could say anything more, Prompto trotted back out to the car.

      It was hot, even for Lestallum, and after only a little badgering they finally splurged on ice cream. Most of them anyways.

“Dude, seriously, at least try some. It's salty _and_ sweet...!” Noctis told Prompto. He held it out to him, and Ignis saw Prompto's eyes only linger for half a second before shrugging and turning away.

“Nah. Not really in the mood, besides I like frozen yogurt better...”

“Since when?!” Noctis asked in disbelief.

“Since like forever, dude....”

Noctis looked skeptically at him, but if Prompto noticed, he didn't say anything.

      Ignis stirred up the food in the pan one last time before tossing a look over his shoulder to Prompto.

“Prompto are you quite sure you don't want any before I clear it away?” he tried again. Prompto shrugged but offered a smile, weaker and more tired than usual.

“Seriously, I'm fine. Not even hungry.”

At that moment, his stomach gave a loud, contradictory grumble in protest. It drew the attention of Noctis and Gladio who both looked at him puzzled. Ignis would have to think quickly. He started stacking up dishes.

“Well perhaps you could help me clean up. I hate to ask but I'll never get these two on their feet...”

Prompto jumped up at the chance to escape the situation. They took the dishes to a creek in a clearing nearby. As they dipped them in the icy water, Ignis sighed.

“Now, tell me what this is _really_ about.”

Prompto looked like he was considering not saying anything, but he was stuck there until he did. He frowned.

“I gained a few pounds lately,” he muttered to the creek. Ignis frowned and considered it.

“Forgive me, I'm not sure I understand the problem....”

Prompto groaned and dried his hands before pulling out his phone. He looked through it and for a minute Ignis thought he was ignoring him now. Then he shoved it towards him.

“It took me forever to drop all that.... If I don't watch it I'm just gonna end up right back there...”

Ignis leaned back and took the phone, focusing on it. It was a picture, of what he had now come to recognize as young Prompto. He was looking in a mirror, it made Ignis smile.

“Prompto, had it occurred to you that children are _supposed_ to have some weight to them...?” he asked. Having been around a child since he was one himself, it was something he took notice of. Prompto took back the phone.

“But this is like, middle school,” he started washing again. Ignis hummed in thought, and for a few moments they worked in silence.

“Prompto, I want you to listen carefully.”

Prompto froze for a second but continued his washing, a little slower. Ignis took this as a sign to continue.

“You were perfectly fine the way you were then, and you are perfectly fine the way you are now. And may I remind you, you've always been deeply cared for, regardless of your weight. But worry and starvation are a deadly combination if left uncontrolled. I can only imagine how unmanageable Noct would be without you.”

Prompto let out a breathy laugh, smiling a little down at the creek. Even in the dim light Ignis could see his face tinged red.

“I guess old habits just die hard... Always kinda seemed like I had two modes, 'Eat everything' and 'Eat nothing',” he finally said.

“Do you trust me?” Ignis asked. Prompto nodded without hesitation.

“Then rely on me not to let you overdo it. I'll cook healthier more often and you'll eat as normal, agreed?” he asked, stacking up the drying plates.

“Yeah.... Sure thing.”

Ignis smiled and stood, placing half the plates in his companion's arms.

“And do try to remember eating is _healthy_...”

 


End file.
